


Hot Chocolate

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba tries to seduce Honda on a snowy day, Yami Bakura interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rice_kracker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rice_kracker).



> Written for Rice Kracker. Kaiba/Honda/Yami Bakura with chocolate.

If Honda had known it would be this easy to get a rise out of Kaiba, he would have done it weeks ago, back when the first snow fell. He hadn’t even been aiming for him, but when Jounouchi ducked out of the way of his snowball he had ended up nailing Kaiba in the back of the head instead.

Jounouchi had doubled over laughing, and Honda couldn’t help joining in, even knowing from the glare on Kaiba’s face that retaliation was coming. He expected a scathing comment or two from Kaiba, but that was more than worth it.

Instead, Kaiba took a more direct approach for once, scooping together a double handful of snow and pitching it back at him. Honda took a direct hit to the face, and had to wipe the remains of the loose snowball from his eyes amid another outburst of laughter from Jounouchi.

Kaiba, apparently thinking that was the end of it, turned to stalk away. What he didn’t realize was that Honda was not about to let him just walk away, not after a challenge like that.

He dashed after Kaiba, tackling him off of the sidewalk and into the snow. His angry yell was muffled by the fact that Honda was washing his face with snow. Honda leaned his face close, intending to say something to Kaiba, though just what he couldn’t be sure, but Kaiba jerked his head back at the last minute, making Honda’s mouth collide painfully with the side of Kaiba’s jaw. Then a sharp elbow to the ribs made him slip off of Kaiba’s back and into the snow.

Honda collapsed, laughing even as he pressed his hand over what was definitely going to be a new bruise under his ribs. It wasn’t until Kaiba sat up, shaking off snow and glaring daggers that he realized Kaiba was not amused.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Kaiba demanded, then turned away to search for his schoolbag before Honda could put together an answer.

Honda shrugged. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to tell Kaiba. If it was Bakura or Yugi he would ask if he was hurt, though he probably would have been more gentle in the first place. If he had done that to Jounouchi they would probably still be rolling around in the snow, because Jounouchi knew a game when he saw one. “For fun.”

“Fun,” Kaiba repeated. He shot Honda a dirty look. His face was bright red now from the cold. Honda realized a little too late that Kaiba had made himself a second snowball while he was retrieving his bag. Now it connected painfully with Honda’s face. Kaiba had apparently bothered to pack this one properly. Honda had to wipe snow out of his eyes yet again.

“Giggle over that.” Kaiba stood up, shot one last look at Honda, and froze.

Jounouchi chose that moment to join them. He took one took at the two of them staring at each other before deciding to turn on Kaiba. “What did you do!?”

“What?” Honda asked the two of them, just as he pulled his hand away from his face and found a thin streak of blood on it. “Oh.” He should have expected Kaiba to do something like put a rock in a snowball. He had a history of playing dirty. He shrugged at Jounouchi and stood up. It didn’t exactly hurt with his face numb from the cold. 

Only, as soon as he got to his feet Kaiba grabbed hold of his arm and started dragging him up the street, ignoring Jounouchi completely until he yelled after them, “What do you think you’re doing now!?”

“Taking responsibility,” Kaiba muttered, though Honda doubted Jounouchi could hear him. He grinned at Jounouchi’s flabbergasted look. For some reason the whole situation was turning out to be extremely funny.

“Jerk,” Jounouchi shouted after them.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Honda pointed out, dragging his feet to test Kaiba’s grip, which tightened on his arm.

“I don’t care.” Strange. Kaiba’s face was still bright red. Honda didn’t think he had washed it that throughly.

“Afraid I’ll sue you or something?”

“No.”

“Then why are you-”

“Can’t I do something so that I don’t have to watch you dipping blood?”

Honda refrained from pointing out that if Kaiba didn’t want to watch him bleeding he could have just walked away without dragging him along. Instead he argued, “I’m not dripping.” He couldn’t even find the cut on his face anymore.

Kaiba did not acknowledge that with a response. Instead he led Honda the rest of the way up the road to his mansion and practically had to drag him inside as Honda dug in his heels again, contemplating the option of escaping.

Almost as soon as they entered there was a flurry of activity surrounding them. From what Honda could tell, it was a shock to have ‘Kaiba-sama’ bring home a friend without some sort of plot prepared in advance.

Kaiba finally let go of Honda’s arm, pointing him towards one of the many doors leading off of the main hall, then turned to mutter a series of commands to an elderly man who was watching Honda remove his shoes with an air of undisguised suspicion.

Honda paused to re-consider the possibility of making a run for it. If this was a trap it was a very poorly planned one, but at the same time he had heard nothing good about when Jounouchi and Yugi had stayed here.

Losing patience, Kaiba took his arm again and started to steer him physically towards the door he had indicated.

“And some towels,” Kaiba added over his shoulder, making Honda realize that the dirty looks were probably in anticipation of him dripping all over the carpet.

“What do you think you’re. . .” Honda trailed off as Kaiba led him into the room. It felt as if he had walked into another house entirely. The walls were brick here, and there were wooden crossbeams overhead, though Honda was sure they were purely ornamental. The wall opposite them was dominated by a stone fireplace surrounded by crude carvings of what looked like duel monsters. The carpet was dark, and so soft and thick that Honda could barely see his own toes when he looked down. An overstuffed couch dominated most of the floor space.

“What?” Kaiba appeared unaware how out of place this room looked after the almost blinding gleam of the front hall.

“What is with this room?”

Kaiba shrugged his coat off. “It’s comfortable.” He pressed a few buttons by the door, and a roaring fire suddenly appeared in the fireplace. Honda knew it had to be an illusion, but he could feel warm air blowing out of the fireplace at the same time.

Honda shook his head in disbelief.

“You should get out of those wet clothes.” Kaiba smoothed his hands over Honda’s chest, unbuttoning his jacket. Honda’s face burned as Kaiba stepped closer, and he was sure it had nothing to do with how warm the room was getting. Kaiba’s hands were sliding up and over his shoulders, pushing his jacket off.

Honda grabbed Kaiba’s hands to keep him from unbuttoning his shirt. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t you want to warm up?” Kaiba gave him a smile of such unconvincing innocence that Honda was sure he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Yeah, but. . .” Honda wasn’t sure if he liked how Kaiba was coming on to him. It was strangely hot, but disturbingly sudden.

“Kaiba-sama.”

Honda looked up to find the older man he had seen when Kaiba had brought him in was standing at the door, holding a tray with towels, mugs, and what looked like half the contents of a first aid kit. He looked very disapproving of Honda’s position.

“Leave it there.”

“If I may suggest.” The man turned his gaze on Honda, who let go of Kaiba and balled his hands into fists.

Kaiba was back to his normal, cold expression. “Put that down and leave.”

Honda didn’t even think to duck when Kaiba threw a towel at him. It was too weird seeing him switch moods like that without any reason that Honda could see. Having Kaiba come on to him was even weirder in that context. And while he was thinking about that. . . Honda decided to change the subject and give himself a minute to adjust.

“You’re not mad that I got you soaked?”

Kaiba glanced at him, knelt down and pulled the tray closer so he could sort through the medical supplies. “I injured you, so shut up.”

“It’s just a scratch,” Honda argued, pointing to his forehead.

“You can’t really feel it, can you?”

“Um. . . no, actually.” Honda sat down and found himself sinking into the couch. Kaiba followed his lead with an oddly satisfied smile.

“You were pointing to the wrong place,” he explained, steering Honda’s face towards him. He pressed a wet cloth to the side of Honda’s head.

Honda winced. “That stings!” It was more annoying than painful, but still. . .

Kaiba followed when he tried to finch away. “It’s not that bad.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Kaiba kept shifting toward him even after Honda stopped trying to escape, and now he was far closer than Honda had expected. “I meant the cut.”

“Right.” Honda pulled away again as soon as Kaiba let go, and found himself up against the armrest. “Quit smirking at me, you sadist.”

“I’m just doing what’s best for you.” Kaiba was getting too close for comfort again.

“Sure. Don’t you know it’s bad karma to put rocks in snowballs?” Or something like that. Actually, Honda knew that was more likely to just get Kaiba decked than struck down by lightning or anything.

Kaiba stiffened in anger. “I didn’t put a rock in there.”

“Hm,” Honda glanced towards the door, then to the tray. There was hot chocolate there. Though if he believed what Jounouchi had told him it would be poisoned. Really, it was a waste.

Kaiba noted his shift in attention. He picked up one of the mugs and pressed it into Honda’s hands.

“Not thirsty.” Honda tried to put the mug down, but Kaiba’s hands were still holding his in place.

“Don’t you want it?”

Honda grumbled something incoherent. He wasn’t about to drink poison, no matter how good it smelled. He was not going to let Kaiba snuggling against him convince him otherwise.

Kaiba took the mug from him and took a long drink. He grinned at Honda, took another mouthful of the hot chocolate, then leaned forward to kiss him. Honda let out a startled noise, opening his mouth and letting Kaiba press the chocolate into his mouth.

Kaiba smirked and watched as Honda swallowed and gasped. “See? Not poisoned.”

“Hm.” Honda didn’t care to know how Kaiba knew what he was thinking. The chocolate was so thick and rich and made Kaiba taste so good that there was only one sensible thing Honda could do. He grabbed Kaiba and kissed him again.

Kaiba retaliated, clenching his hands in the front of Honda’s shirt and kissing him back. Honda took advantage of how caught up Kaiba was in what he was doing to steal the hot chocolate back from him.

Kaiba snuggled close, fingers delicately unbuttoning Honda’s top button. He lapped his tongue lightly against Honda’s lips as he pulled back.

“You’re so. . .” Honda paused as Kaiba rubbed his hands over his sides, “affectionate. It’s creepy.”

“You started it.”

“I did?”

Kaiba leaned closer, planting his hands on Honda’s hips. “Then what do you call what you did?”

Honda assumed Kaiba was talking about tackling him into the snow. He hadn’t really meant anything by that. He had snowball fights with Jounouchi plenty of times without having him mistake it for flirting. “I just thought it would be fun.”

“Just for fun?” Kaiba was climbing into his lap now. “You flirt.”

“It’s not flirting. It’s no more than I was doing with Jounouchi.”

Kaiba sat back, sliding off of Honda’s lap. “That is so much more than I ever wanted to know about your relationship.”

Honda was starting to suspect that he and Kaiba might be talking about different things. “It’s just a snowball fight.”

“This has nothing to do with snow, this has to do with kissing me.”

What was Kaiba talking about? Did this have something to do with when his head accidently colliding with Kaiba’s?

“That wasn’t really a kiss,” Honda started, but Kaiba was already back in his lap, and the expression on his face made Honda add, “It was more of a bite.” Kaiba seemed to accept this, snuggling against him.

“Should I make up for it?” Honda suggested.

“You had better.” Kaiba let Honda kiss along his jaw until he reached the spot where he had accidentally bitten him before. In the meantime he unbuttoned the rest of Honda’s shirt, running his hands happily over Honda’s chest.

He had never expected Kaiba to be such a closet pervert. Not that he was going to complain at this point. Kaiba was completely engrossed in getting Honda’s shirt off, and Honda found the look of pleasure when he was finally able to discard it on the floor enjoyable.

Honda leaned back into the couch. Kaiba was already settled comfortably in his lap, following Honda’s every movement with the lazy assurance that this was exactly where he belonged. When he kissed him, Honda let out a little noise of contentment. Kaiba smirked at him, completely confident that no kiss of his would be unwelcome.

At the same time, Honda felt oddly uneasy. He thought he could hear muffled yelling, but the sound was so faint he couldn’t be sure. It occurred to him that the room might be soundproofed.

He didn’t have to wonder about it for long. The next minute Bakura slammed the door open, startling Kaiba, who had been absorbed in Honda’s neck, into almost sliding right off of Honda’s lap.

“Bakura?” Honda could tell it wasn’t the Bakura he was used to seeing. Right now it was the other Bakura, the one who was the spirit of the ring, who was in control. While that explained why he would come charging in here, it didn’t explain why he would want to.

Bakura strode over to the couch and grabbed the back of Kaiba’s shirt, dragging him off of Honda’s lap and making him land in an undignified heap on the floor. “Where have you been?” He demanded. Honda thought he was talking to Kaiba until Bakura leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of Honda’s head.

“Here,” Honda answered innocently, watching Kaiba seethe.

Bakura eyed Honda’s bare chest, then collapsed suddenly against him with a satisfied growl that almost sounded like a purr. “Playing hard to get.”

Kaiba wasn’t going to stand for this. “Get your hands off of him.” Honda privately thought that Kaiba was angry mostly because Bakura was taking advantage of all of the effort that he had gone to in getting his shirt off.

Bakura ignored Kaiba’s protest, in favor of nibbling Honda’s collarbone. “Mine.”

Kaiba climbed back onto the couch, never one to accept defeat easily. He attacked Honda from the other side, nuzzling up to him eagerly. Honda put a cautious arm around him, kissing him to make up for Bakura dumping him on the floor.

Bakura wasn’t going to ignore Kaiba once he started trying to steal something that was rightfully his. He reached across Honda to shove hard on Kaiba, trying to dislodge him again without giving up his own spot next to Honda.

“Bakura,” Honda started, but as soon as he turned his head back towards Bakura he found himself being kissed. Bakura wrapped a possessive arm around his neck to keep him from moving away. He should have known that was coming.

“Tastes good,” Bakura murmured. He was oddly cute, eyes locked on Honda as he licked his lips happily. Honda gave up his hot chocolate, pressing it into Bakura’s hand.

Kaiba growled and retaliated by shoving Bakura’s arm away from Honda’s neck, and putting his own in its place. Their fight probably would have escalated, but Honda decided to separate them before it could.

“Do you have to act like children?” he demanded, pushing them apart before they could get serious about competing for him.

The two of them glared at each other over Honda’s lap. He kept a firm hand on either of them, holding them apart. This. . . was somewhere between disturbing and fun, having the two of them fighting over who would get to claim him. “Don’t I get a choice here?”

“Sure. You want me to destroy him now, or just send him to the shadow realm?”

“I want you to at least pretend to get along. No destroying.”

“Fine.” Kaiba smirked, and Honda knew he expected Bakura to refuse and lose his chance for being stubborn. Unfortunately for him, Bakura had figured that out too.

“Just don’t get in my way.”

Honda sighed, there was no hope for these two. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about what either of them would do.

Scratch that, he thought as they closed in, he just didn’t have to worry about what they would do with each other. Now he had to worry about what they planned to do to him.

“I’m going to eat you,” Bakura whispering in his ear.

“You need to get out of those wet pants,” Kaiba told him at the same time.

Both of them stopped, eyeing each other. Honda thought that they were going to start fighting again. Instead Kaiba moved to bite his ear while Bakura’s hands settled on his belt.

Honda sweatdropped. “What is wrong with you two?”

“Nothing you can’t fix.”


End file.
